monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack O Lantern/Pumpkin
Pumpkin is a friendly Jack O Lantern. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I want to go shopping in town. But… I have no money.” (Give 174G?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it? I’m so happy...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” “I am a pumpkin fairy. This head was even made from a carved pumpkin. What do you think of its face?” *Cute - “Yaaay, I did iiit. I worked hard to make it.” (+10 Affinity) *Creepy - “Eh...really? ...I’m disappointed.” (-5 Affinity) *It really suits you - “D-does it really? ...but I worked so hard on it.” (-5 Affinity) “Some money was dropped in the forest. Please deliver this to its proper owner.” (+290G) “I am still in training as a fairy. I came here to practice magic.” “Pumpkins can whistle… Fwee ♪ Fwoooooooo ♪” *That’s pretty good - “I practiced really hard. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *...terrible - “Sorry… I need more practice.” (-5 Affinity) *Break the whistle - “I-I-I… I’m… s-sorry… *Whimper*” (-10 Affinity) “*Shiver* *Shiver* P-Please don’t pick on me.” *I won’t bully you - “Whew… Thank goodness.” (+10 Affinity) *I’m going to bully you - “N-no way. ...scary.” (-5 Affinity) *I’ll use your head for my stew! - “*Tremble* *Tremble* *Rattle* *Rattle*” (-10 Affinity) “*Shiver* *Shiver* Please don’t bully me.” “My friends and me are having a pine cone competition… You wouldn’t happen to have a big pine cone…?” (Give Pine Cone?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it? I’m so happy...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “You can have an acorn I picked up. It’s been with me long enough to be filled with my magical power.” (+1 Mysterious Acorn) “You can have this beetle. ...just don’t pick on me.” (+1 Beetle) “Pumpkins are very nutritious, like a yellow and green vegetable. ...But please don’t eat my head.” “I can’t play with fire. ...I’d just become a baked pumpkin.” “Do you eat meat? ...or do you eat vegetables?” *Meat - “Really? ...That’s good.” (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - “*Tremble* *Tremble* *Rattle* *Rattle* …don’t eat me.” (-5 Affinity) “At the beach people play a game where you split something. ...but just what is being split?” *Watermelon - “Is that so? ...sounds sweet and yummy.” (+10 Affinity) *Pumpkin - “Hiyaa! Don’t break my head!” (-5 Affinity) *Your head! - “*Tremble* *Tremble* *Rattle* *Rattle*” (-10 Affinity) “Oh, I found a beetle… Eheheee, I caught it.” “Oh, I found a snail… Ehehee, I caught it.” “I’m not good at fighting with my hands… But I am good with magic.” “I am a pumpkin fairy. I-I’m not afraid...” “I fell and hit my head… Can I have an herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it? I’m so happy...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” “On the Sentora continent there is a place called the Forest of Spirits. I heard that it is full of fairies. I want to go there to play… But I heard that there is a terrifying monster there now.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Pumpkin: "I'm a pumpkin... Please don't eat me." With Ratty: Ratty: "It's a pumpkin... Hey, is it okay if I nibble on you?" Pumpkin: "No way..." Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Pumpkin: "Stop it!" With Fell: Fell: "Yaaay! It's Pumpkin!" Pumpkin: "Let's play together." The fairies are happily playing together. With Melon: Pumpkin: "Whoa, it's a watermelon..." Melon: "Whoa, it's a pumpkin! Want some watermelon?" Pumpkin: "Sure... But, you can't eat my pumpkin..." Melon: "That pumpkin... looks like it's your head." With Eva: Eva: "Ohh, a delicious-looking pumpkin." Pumpkin: "Don't eat me..." Eva: "I can have a little right? Just a bite." Pumpkin: "Stop..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Forest Company" and "Halloween!" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Fairies Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: UN DO